Multiple myeloma (MM) is a B-cell malignancy characterized by the aberrant clonal expansion of plasma cells (PCs) within the bone marrow, with an estimated 21,700 new cases and 10,710 deaths from MM identified in the United States in 2012 (Siegel R, et al. Cancer J Clin 2012 62:10-29). In 2013, it has been estimated that 22,350 individuals will be newly diagnosed with MM in the United States and 10,710 people will die from it, accounting for 20% of the deaths from all hematologic malignancies. Despite the use of proteasome inhibitors and immune-modulating drugs, which have improved overall survival (Palumbo A, et al. Leukemia 2009 23:449-456), MM remains an incurable malignancy (Podar K, et al. Leukemia 2009 23:10-24) for which novel therapeutic approaches are urgently needed.